Haven
by WolfLies
Summary: A world where the werewolves roam, but are controlled by one.Whenever, that one shall be foretold, may always be unknown
1. Unwelcome Meetings

**Full Name: Evee Ceila Zabini**

**Father:**** Blaise Zabini**

**Mother:**** Hermione Granger**

**Date Of Birth:**** June 27, 1996**

**Blood Status:**** Half-Blood**

* * *

><p><strong>Todays Date:<strong>** May 27, 2009**

**Evee's Age:**** 12**

A light brown skinned, brown eyed, light brown wavy haired girl was swinging her feet; while sitting on a brown bench, this is me. I am wearing a small pink dress, with knee high socks, and a red ribbon tied around my hair. I hear clanking of feet, and then a tall man, whom is pale, and long blonde haired sat beside me.

"Who might you be dear" questioned the male.

"Mummy says not to talk to strangers" I said, continuing my feet swinging.

The man gave a small chuckle, towards my childishness.

"I am no stranger, my dear. Your mother works for me" he said, rolling his eyes.

So this was the half blooded child, which Draco's young friend had been talking about? Not as bright as he'd expected.

"Evee, what did I say...you are not to bother-" "She is not a bother to me, Miss Zabini" Lucius said.

"Pardon, _Mister Malfoy_. I do believe, I have told you once before...me and Blaise -" "Were never married, quite a shame. I pity you really, a young girl raising a child on her own. While, her _ex_ is away ravishing women, I still do not understand why you haven't set a proper hearing-" Lucius addressed, standing, and looking Hermione sternly in the eye.

"The Zabini Family is well-endowed, I am not saying that you should _marry_ Blaise-" Hermione noticed the disgust in Lucius' voice, though he'd spoken to the _vermin_ child?

"But _warning_, that _if_ the Ministry believes that you are _unfit_ to care for Ms. Zabini, she would be placed either in an Orphanage..._or_ in a family, of _two_ parents-" "I can assure you Mr. Malfoy, I am a _fit_ parent. Nothing goes on with Evee, which I do not know about" Hermione retorted, interrupting Lucius.

Lucius glanced over towards the bench, and smirked. Then looking back at Hermione.

"Then where is she now" questioned Lucius.

Hermione looked towards the bench, no Evee. She began to panic, and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Calm yourself, I am sure she couldn't have wandered far...after all, what's the worse that could happen" Lucius questioned, then hearing an explosion from behind himself.

"Evee, darling" called Hermione, hurrying down the hall.

Lucius watched as Hermione moved quickly down the hall. It would be best if he followed her, she'd need help finding the pest after all.

* * *

><p>"Get down from there" Severus stated.<p>

I hopped onto another shelf of potion ingredients, and giggled at the angry man below me.

"Woopsie" I said, as on of the potion ingredients began to fall to the floor.

Severus rescued his jar of Wormswood, and set it on the table.

"Mr. Sev angry with me? Mummy wouldn't like that" I addressed.

Severus' eyes narrowed towards me, I'd already caused one potion to explode after an pixie's eye had landed inside of it.

"Ooooooo, what does this do" I said, my eyes widening in pleasure.

"Evee Celia Granger, get down from there" Hermione shouted.

I frowned, and went to come down when I slipped. Hermione fainted...

"_Awwwww look at her Hermione, she's so beautiful" said Ginny._

_ Hermione looked toward Blaise, who stood at the opposite side of the room talking to Draco. The beautiful baby girl that was in Ginny's arms, Blaise wanted nothing to do with it. Had he even looked at her? She doubted it...when Blaise slammed the door to leave, and Hermione finally had enough energy to walk and see the baby. Someone had already beat her there, smiling down at his godchild._

"_If it isn't Draco Malfoy, getting soft over your goddaughter" laughed Hermione._

_ Draco turned away, a small embarrassed blush creeping over his face._

"_She's so tiny...don't know why Blaise didn't want to see her, thought he'd change if he did. Probably why he didn't want to" Draco said, continuing to look down at the little girl._

"_I'm thinking about giving her up for adoption" Hermione said._

_ Draco frowned, and looked to Hermione._

"_I could take her...my life has dulled down since Astoria left, I would make sure she's happy at the Manor. Father would come around after looking at her" Draco insisted._

_ Hermione looked down at the little girl, who was moving sleepily in Draco's arms._

"_I was thinking about naming her Evangeline" Hermione explained._

"_Evangeline? She'll be tortured for that name at Hogwarts for sure" Draco responded, his finger now being held by the little one's hand._

"_Then you come up with a better name" Hermione said, rolling her eyes._

"_Evee" Draco replied._

"_What" questioned Hermione._

"_It was the name of a lake I used to go to as a kid, my family has a cabin up there...I might stay there, and let father keep the Manor" Draco answered._

"_Why a lake" asked Hermione._

"_It was always peaceful there...beautiful even" Draco stated._

_ Hermione still didn't understand, babies were in no way peaceful! They cried when their diaper was wet, cry when they wake up, cry when they're taking a bath, cry if the barely hurt themselves, and cry when they're hungry...what the hell made babies so peaceful, in Draco's opinion._

_ After three years of having Evee, Hermione had discovered that it had been the right name for her. She was always peaceful, never an angry child. Hermione was washing dishes, when there was a knock on the door, it was Christmas...she wasn't expecting anyone, and all of her friends were too busy to pop in._

"_Dobby will get it" Dobby said, disappearing, and opening the door._

"_Young Master Malfoy, so pleasant to see you" said Dobby._

_ Hermione looked out from the kitchen, and saw Evee run up to Draco. Draco in return picked her up in the air, and threw her up in down a few times. She couldn't stand it when he did that! It made Evee laugh, and smile._

"_How have you been kiddo" Draco asked, still holding Evee up in his arms._

_ You must be joking? Draco Malfoy, calling a little kid...kiddo?_

"_I didn't get a Fluffy" stated Evee, pointing to the Christmas tree._

"_Oh like this" Draco asked, giving Evee a stuffed animal._

_ Evee cheered, looking at the; dark brown, three headed dog stuffed animal. Draco set Evee on the ground, and she ran of around the tree._

"_You had to get her that" stated Hermione._

"_It's what she wanted, right" Draco responded._

_ Hermione laughed, and hugged him. After three years of Draco hanging around, she'd began to trust him more._

"_Everything is going to okay" Draco said, after realizing Hermione was crying._

Hermione was looking in from outside the St. Mungo's room, a Ministry agent came beside her.

"Any good news Harry" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Tell me" Hermione stated.

"They sent message to Blaise, they said that there will be a hearing...apparently Blaise has changed his mind" said Harry.

"You must be joking! Why would he-" "I don't know...Malfoy's coming" Harry said, interrupting Hermione.

Hermione, although seeing Ron not too far behind Draco...immediately hugged Draco. What could Ron and Harry expect? Neither of them had spoken to her since they'd discovered whom was Evee's father.

"I heard about the hearing, Pansy said Blaise was angry-" "How angry" Hermione asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say fifteen thousand...and two" Draco replied.

This would be the first time she'd seen Blaise in years, and also the first time she wouldn't have Evee with her at home... Hermione paced around her apartment, she was unable to sit still, and Crookshanks was watching her. Crooks had become very lazy, comes with age. His eyes followed her all around the room, down the hall, into the kitchen...read a paragraph of a potions book, and then leave again. All the while, the same questions & answers buzzed in her head: How was the Ministry taking care of Evee? They have got a few doors Hermione, they'll have her taken care of...but what are they feeding her? She doesn't like green beans, she prefers brussell sprouts! Come on Hermione, they've probably got an entire buffet! What if she starts feeling sick? She only likes eating low in fat marshmallows...which wasn't exactly possible, for Hermione to _want_ to buy, but you weren't supposed to tell Evee that.

Hermione was still pacing when the phone rang, and she grabbed ahold of it.

"Hello" she said.

"Sit down Hermione...you aren't relaxing, if you aren't well rested for the hearing tomorrow, they _certainly_ won't give you back Evee" Draco's voice stated.

She sighed, she couldn't stand it when Draco was right! Hermione sat beside Crookshanks, who seemed to make a groaning meow, as the couch sunk in more because of her.

"Sorry Crooks" Hermione said, hanging up the phone.

At midnight, Hermione still wasn't asleep. It was hard knowing Evee wasn't there, not to wake her up in the morning to say 'Goodmorning mummy', or anything. Hermione could die, but not before she knew Evee wouldn't be staying with Blaise. Who knows what kind of father he would be...always complaining about her blood status, and such. Makes one wonder, how Draco could have turn out to be better?

Hermione took deep breaths, and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep. Her alarm sounded off, and Hermione flew from her bed. She woke up ten minutes later then she was supposed too! Now she'd have to hurry!

She was nearly out the door, when she found Lucius standing in the doorway. Hermione gasped, and Lucius looked down at her feet.

"You're well aware that you are wearing slippers, are you not?" questioned Lucius.

Hermione looked down at her feet, and blushed.

"Why are you here" Hermione asked, as she'd gone back inside to find some proper shoes.

"To assure you don't arrive _too_ early, they'll count you as a suck up...always in a rush, so you would rush Evee to learn magic, and whatever else those Ministry Family Counseling Agents think" stated Lucius rolling his eyes.

Hermione sighed, and looked to Lucius sadly.

"No need for tears, you arrive crying they'll believe you have more then just an Evee problem" said Lucius.

"You are a bit of a _know it all_, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said, the tears seeming to disappear.

"This coming from a little hypocrite" Lucius responded, pushing her back against the wall nearest to the kitchen.

Just at that moment Crookshanks had rubbed against Lucius' legs, and continued to do so purring.

"I do like cats Crookshanks, but at the moment...I am only interested in one" Lucius said, looking down at the front of Hermione's pencil skirt.

"If I come to the hearing limping, then they'll believe someone's been torturing me" stated Hermione.

"Yes, but you have done well torturing me" Lucius said, not moving her away from the wall.

"We did _that_ once, and it was in _your_ Office chair" Hermione stated.

Lucius started for Hermione's skirt's belt, but Hermione took his hands away from it. He groaned...

"I have a hearing to get to" Hermione insisted.

He sighed, and reopened the front door. Lucius hadn't realized how much Hermione had actually grown, since she'd begun to work for him. However, he didn't enjoy the factor of motherly instincts...otherwise, he'd be getting a bit of _action_ right now.


	2. Trial & Error

It had been a month since she'd seen Evee, this was Hermione's chance...the hearing had to set it right! Blaise never wanted anything to do with Evee, why now?

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Night<span>****  
><strong>

"Aurelia Zabini, a pleasure" Arceo Avery greeted, taking her hand, and kissing it.

Arceo had grey eyes, which appear black...dark black short hair, and pale skin. His two sons, Argo & Demetri are twins, each were slightly different.

Aurelia had dark brown eyes, dark black wavy hair, and dark skin. She stood beside Blaise, her elder brother, and looked over the prophecy; which Sybil Trelawney had written down for her.

"Everything is prepared for the dark lord's arrival" questioned Arceo, to his son Argo.

"None is out of place, father" answered Argo.

Argo's hair is shoulder length, jet black...his eyes appear black, while he is also pale. The family is of Death Eaters, and are also one of the few known werewolf leader packs.

"Will we be sending for the Malfoys" Demetri questioned.

Demetri's dark black hair rested only slightly above his ears, and was mainly slicked back...his eyes also appeared black, and he as well is pale.

"Perhaps...but only Draco, Lucius will get in the way" stated Arceo.

Argo's eyes turned to to look at Fenrir Greyback and Scabior, he was the second head of the pack. His father didn't set out on many missions, Demetri chose to be more civil about everything. Demetri normally healed to assist in helping the change going easily.

"You have your orders, do you not" questioned Arceo to Argo, and Argo smirked.

"What of I" questioned Aurelia to Arceo.

Arceo's eyes turned sharply to Aurelia.

"You...to the Potters by apparition, I'm sure young Draco will be there" stated Arceo.

"I believe you have a hearing, Blaise" stated Demetri, after taking the prophecy from Aurelia.

Blaise smriked, and he rose his wand...the sky filled with the dark mark, having an eery green glow to it. Which then Blaise and Aurelia both apparated seperately, in large clouds of black smoke.

Argo transfigured into a large black wolf, and made a loud growl towards Scabior and his snatchers. Scabior transfigured into a wolf as well, his a reddish brown, and the others transfigured as well. The snatchers followed behind Argo, them moving quickly through the darkness.

"Come my son, we are to wait for his arrival" Arceo spoke, touching Demetri's shoulder.

Demetri transfigured into a white wolf, following his father, who'd transfigured into a grey wolf. They then too ran off quickly. Nearby muggles were terrified, by seeing the two large wolves running through their town.

* * *

><p>Hermione could have shrunk into a tiny ball, and cried. She'd received word that she'd be keeping Evee, but she couldn't believe it! Just like that, everything had gone according to plan...but she wouldn't see Evee until her two week evaluation was over.<p>

"Care for a victory drink" questioned Lucius, from the kitchen.

"We are not going to sleep together _Mr. Malfoy_" stated Hermione.

"I only asked if you'd wanted a drink, but...if you do insist-" Hermione swatted Lucius playfully on the shoulder, and he chuckled toward her.

Hermione began to walk down the hall towards her bedroom, and Lucius was very tempted to follow.

"By the end of the night, you will be begging me for sex...being the _merciful_ man I am, I will have no choice; but to give in!" Lucius addressed.

"Perhaps in your dreams Mister Malfoy" Hermione responded.

"Mmmm, do say Mister Malfoy again" Lucius stated, and saw Hermione roll her eyes.

Lucius did enjoy a challenge, and at the moment...Hermione was rising to the occasion as well.

* * *

><p>Draco walked outside of the burrow, he could have sworn he'd heard something. He glanced around, there was absolutly..<p>

"FUCK" shouted Draco, as a large wolf had tackled him.

It was much larger than an _average _wolf, this was a werewolf, but of a different kind. One of the Avery's pack, no doubt. Draco kept a hold of it's mouth, until he saw someone coming from the burrow.

"_STUPEFY"_ shouted Harry, but the red colored wolf, was too quick...the spell flew off somewhere inside of the wheat fields.

Draco hurriedly got to his feet, and took out his wand. Saliva from the wolf's mouth had fallen onto his shoulder.

"How many of them do you think there are" asked Harry, signaling Ron to come from the house.

"At least twenty, every pack travels with at least twenty...none fall behind" Draco stated.

Just then Draco saw something flash out of the wheat field, and begin to circle him and Harry quickly. Along with a few others, Draco took a step forward, and he was lunged at by a large black wolf. It missed biting his arm, and accidentally flung off his shoe. Draco was thrown back to the ground, but he go back up once again.

_'Argo Avery'_ Draco told himself...he should have been dead.

The Ministry had gone hunting for the wolf pack, hadn't they?

"MALFOY LOOK OUT" shouted Ron.

Draco vision stopped shifting, and he bolted out of the way. As a bluish wolf with grey fur peaking out on it's back, charged him...

"Greyback" Draco said.

Another went to attack him, but missed. He noticed the red fur, and the eyes directed him to the owner...Scabior.

"Potter" Draco stated, getting in the way of Argo attacking Harry.

Argo bit Draco's arm, and Draco keeled over in pain. The black wolf backed off for a moment, seeming to check if Draco were still alive. Draco could hear his heart thumping in his ears, the wolf venom was coursing through his veins.

"Don't touch him" shouted Bill from the door.

Ginny went to help Draco, but was stopped by a growling Fenrir Greyback.

"Away from her" shouted Ron, going toward Ginny.

Harry was moving away from Argo's large wolf form, and then he looked back to Draco.

"_Greyback-" barked Argo._

Fenrir's eyes shifted to Argo.

"_Your hunger gets taken care of later! WE TAKE THE PACKAGE" Argo growled._

Fenrir growled towards Ginny and Ron.

"_THE PACKAGE FENRIR" growled Scabior._

Fenrir turned, before Bill could come to attack him with a flaming branch. Greyback held the front Draco's shirt in between his teeth, and flung him onto his back. Which then the wolves took off as a pack, Harry saw the fields move, realizing it had been more than just the three wolves. It sound as though the wolves were galloping, like wild horses.

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ah...oh" Hermione moaned, as Lucius finished his thrusting.<p>

Lucius kissed her neck, and pulled out of her.

"Oh, Lucius" Hermione said, lying against his bare chest.

She had needed that, truly...there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"HERMIONE" came Ginny's voice from the hall.

"_Damn_" Hermione stated.

Lucius gave a slight chuckle, she got out of the bed, and grabbed her white robe. He was observing her as she slid her arms inside of it, and then tied it.

"I'll return shortly" Hermione huffed.

She did hope she wasn't walking strangely, Lucius had just _had his way_ with her. When he'd slept with her in his office, she couldn't remember a day she'd been more sore.

"What is so important? I have company" Hermione stated.

"Draco was attacked" said Ginny.

Hermione covered her mouth, not having expected that. She heard a shuffling from the bedroom, and Lucius came out fully clothed.

"What is it you've said about Draco" questioned Lucius.

Ginny couldn't respond, but she just looked between Hermione and Lucius.

"Well...Draco's been attacked, by wolves" Ginny said.

"Werewolves? Bearlike wolves? Massive, strange coloring...led by a black wolf" questioned Lucius.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure of the leader, how did you know" Ginny questioned.

"I've dealt with these wolves before, I happen to know whom the pack leader is...but why he's gone after Draco is beyond me" Lucius stated.

Wolves? This all was news to Hermione...was her daughter safe? Why had these wolves even come for Draco? What has happened to the sanity in the Wizarding World. Nothing had gone wrong, since the Battle Of Hogwarts...maybe the occasional muggle disappearance, but the captors were always apprehended.

"I'm calling Kingsley" Hermione said, rushing towards the phone before Lucius could stop her.

She dialed the numbers she needed to get quick access to Kingsley's office phone.

"Hello" sighed Kingsley, apparently tired...being the Minister of Magic tends to do that...

"Draco...wolves" was all Hermione could say.

"You'll have to be much more detailed Hermione" stated Kingsley's voice.

"Good god, woman! Give me the phone" said Lucius, taking the phone from Hermione.

"As I'm sure the Ministry is keeping this well under wraps, as I seemed to catch a glance at a slipped article of how the _A-V-E-R-Y_ pack seems to be at large once more. Though I would hate to pry, it seems as though they've found a _interest_ in my son" Lucius stated, rather bluntly.

Avery? Hermione had never heard that name before, Ron's brother, Bill talked about a man named Avery once...Argo, she believed it to be...

"_Who was it that made it so easy for this Greyback character to go after you" questioned Percy._

_ Bill gave Percy a narrow eyed look, not appreciating his brother's tone._

"_Well **Perce**, if you must know! It was **Argo Avery**, you know, escaped convict from Azkaban Prison! Someone **your** precious Minister can't seem to find the time to capture" retorted Bill._

"_What did he look like" asked Harry._

"_Never saw his face, just saw a giant blue cold wolf with a grey back coming at me, larger than any bear! It came at me, and a large black wolf growled towards it, then next thing I know I've got a scratch on my face...leaving a scar, I could understand them after that-" "What were they saying" asked Ron, now clearly interested in what Bill was saying._

"_The black wolf was angry at him, telling him 'don't kill him! Don't kill em Greyback' ...Greyback got angry, and started arguing. Heard him say 'Avery', I knew it wasn't Demetri...Demetri isn't as noble to **the cause** as his brother, shame he's in alliance with the Death Eaters. He'd be better suited with the Order" Bill said._

Hermione snapped back into reality, after Lucius had slammed down her telephone.

"I'm assuming they aren't doing anything" questioned Hermione.

"_'Wait for the Ministry'_ the bloody Ministry doesn't want this getting out...they would never risk finding Avery's pack, for damned good reason too! He knows what Avery will do, send the Auras back in pieces...disgusting bunch, they are. Always changing others, glad none of them have _engraved_! A woman who's stuck with one of them, is better off dead" stated Lucius, leaving with the slam of the front door.

"Please Ginny, do make yourself at home" said Hermione, and Ginny went into the kitchen.

Hermione hurriedly went to her bookshelf, she knew she had a book on werewolves! She'd kept it for so long!

* * *

><p>Draco jerked against his confines, his arm burned with pain. It was as though his skin was sizzling, set aflame, and then he was left to rot.<p>

"Quit your struggling boy" hissed Arceo.

He stopped momentarily, taking heavy breaths. Draco couldn't help, but struggle...the pain was _too_ great.

"Demetri" called Arceo, and Demetri entered the room.

"Yes, Father" addressed Demetri.

"Young Draco is going through a difficult change...too much _struggle_, I'd rather him _survive. _I have plans for him! If he dies, _you_ will suffer the consequences" Arceo ordered, then leaving the room.

Draco vision was too blurred with the pain to be aware of what Demetri was doing, all he heard was a door lock.

"I'm surprised father didn't assure you engraved first...he'd realize the pain was too strong for you, but you can survive Draco. You are much stronger willed, than your own father-" said Demetri then injecting a pain reducer into his knee cap, cause Draco nearly to bellow out in pain.

"_Arceo_ won't be pleased when you don't follow his orders, he'll probably have you run with the pack for awhile...before he gives you a _real_ task" stated Demetri.

Draco looked to Demetri, he could feel the wolf venom trailing through his veins, pumping throughout him.

"Once the venom reaches your brain, it won't matter how unwilling you are Draco-" said Demetri stopping at the open bedroom door.

"The venom is stronger than _any_ Imperious Curse bestowed upon you, you will obey...even when you do not wish it" stated Demetri, then exiting out of the bedroom.


	3. Hazardous Change

Draco's face was boiling, his entire body was heating up, and he closed his eyes momentarily. He saw them attacking once again, but he couldn't remember how he'd gotten here. Had he passed out.

"AH" Draco shouted momentarily.

He was having trouble restraining the painful outburst, as he felt the venom devouring everything inside of him. The feeling of his heart being engulfed by a wolf looking monster, it felt as though something had sunk it's teeth inside of his heart. He could see millions of werewolves made of the venom galloping throughout his veins, traveling...search for an entrance to his brain.

"FUCK" Draco shouted.

His skin became a bit paler, not hairier...just paler. Before he knew what he was doing his was thrashing around unaware of what was happening...then the bedposts were the first to break, and Draco fell to the floor. He was toppled over in pain, knees on the floor...his hands as well. The venom trickled down his spine, and all he felt was pain.

_'Snap out of it Draco'_

It was crawling...his skin, something traveled up his ear. He felt it, until suddenly it broke through the barriers of his mind, and wrapped itself tightly around his brain. Draco looked at a mirror that was a full length mirror, held by wooden posts. He watched as his eyes went from grey, to more of a black. His breathing deepened, and he could here himself huffing...growling. As Draco looked down, he felt the venom take over. Before him, in the mirror...was a large brown wolf, it's eyes were a mystified brown...enchanting.

He was a large bearlike wolf, he was no longer Draco...who was he then? Not Malfoy...this was not Draco Malfoy. This was someone else entirely...are they a friend, or foe?

Draco heard a whistling sound, that he was beckoned by, and he ran out of the bedroom door. Sending pieces of dark brown wood everywhere, he stopped in the large living room. Where a large black wolf met his eyes.

"_Come" it said._

It bolted out of the front door, and Draco followed his tail behind him. His speed picking up, and he was unaware of how to stop it. When the black wolf stopped, it nudged him sideways, causing Draco to stop in his tracks. He looked to a white wolf, whom he could tell was the pack leader. The black wolf approached the grey wolf, and Draco went to follow-

"_Stay" growled the black wolf._

Draco sat down, obediently...unable to move from his place. Other wolves were sitting in a circle around Draco, whereas the grey wolf sat in the center with a white wolf...and now the black wolf.

"_I am Arceo Avery, my son...you are one of us now, and since I've given you this humble __**blessing**__-" _

That's what he calls it?

"_You will indeed give me two things in return, civil obedience...and the choice of whom you're engravement will be" growled Arceo._

Draco examined the other wolves, whom were awaiting his response. The white wolf beside him looked, incredibly shocked...for a wolf.

"_There is an Hermione Granger, I am sure you're aware" spoke Arceo._

Draco continued to listen, upon hearing Hermione's name.

"_You will kill her, and whom ever else is with her...before the dark lord is to arrive, I want no mistakes made" Arceo ordered._

Something Draco's mind clicked momentarily, but then was forced back...all he could do was nod his head.

"_Demetri, you will accompany him" stated Arceo._

The white wolf bowed to the grey wolf, and signaled for Draco to follow...this was Demitri Avery? Draco followed closely behind, as him and Demitri moved quickly. When they stopped they were at a hill, and Demitri sighed.

_ "Remember your orders"_...something within him told him.

"_I need you to listen very carefully"Demitri began._

* * *

><p>Poor Draco...she knew he'd be strong, but where was he now? With a wild bunch of savage ex Death Eaters? <em>New werewolves are natural hosts of three main causes...engravement, enslavement, or revenge<em>...Enslavement? Not likely, Draco had already been a Death Eater, they'd might as well just bring back Voldemort if they'd wanted him as a slave. Revenge...no hard feelings between Lucius and _Argo _Avery – what was left didn't seem the proper choice. Engravement of who? To what extent, and why would they choose Draco? He wasn't the candidate for this job, if he'd been chose for an 'engravement' of whom? Wolf pack leaders naturally chose someone young, but a majority of Wolf Pack Leaders, usually select wisely...but why Draco.

Lucius sighed, he'd come back after Ginny had left...hoping for some _action_, but the elder Malfoy was receiving no attention.

"If you are so interested in these _werewolf _concept, why not just meet with one of them?" questioned Lucius.

Hermione looked to Lucius, intrigued by what he'd said.

"They still are holding Arwin Greyback in Azkaban, he's there for three more years...if the pack isn't coming for him, which is_ likely._ We'd best hurry" stated Lucius coming beside Hermione.

Hermione took Lucius' arm, and they apparated on the spot. The uncomfortable twists, and metaphorical tube caused Hermione the need to vomit. She did so as the arrived inside of a dark cell, someone was sitting on a bench, but remained unseen.

"Great! More _vermin_ in my cell" hissed a voice.

"Good evening _Arwin,_ how have you been" questioned Lucius.

Hermione now stood beside Lucius.

"Fine, why'd you bring the girl here? Hoping to get some puss-" "We've only come to ask a question" stated Lucius.

Rude man, not that Hermione would expect much from the brother of a rabid werewolf.

"Where is the packs location" Hermione asked, after clearing her throat.

"Are you hoping to get raped there, _girly"_ questioned Arwin.

Hermione looked towards the man questionably, if she'd taken a step further she knew she would smell his must.

"The location" hissed Lucius.

"They chose your boy then Lucius" questioned Arwin.

* * *

><p>Argo was in his black wolf form, and jumped onto the balcony. Transfiguring back into a human, along with Scabior.<p>

"Come on" growled Argo.

Scabior fell onto the inside of the balcony.

"Glad for your assistance" retorted Scabior.

Argo rolled his eyes, then smashing the balcony's master bedroom window.

* * *

><p>"Pardon" questioned Lucius.<p>

"You haven't been keeping up with our old pals, aye _Lucy_" stated Arwin.

"What do you mean" Hermione asked.

"It's what they've been setting up for, it's all thanks to you...ya know, wouldn't have found the right one if it weren't for you" responded Arwin, still not being clear.

* * *

><p>Scabior looked to the now dead sleeping pure-bloods.<p>

"Blood traitors" hissed Scabior, as Argo smelled the air.

Then sliding the closet door open.

"Ello love" stated Argo, looking into my fearful eyes.

I moved closer to the wall, behind Argo, Scabior was pouring something onto a cloth.

"Now let's make these easy" said Argo, I shook my head 'no'.

Scabior came towards Argo with the cloth, but I couldn't move...they were both creepy looking, untrustworthy people.

"Come on" stated Scabior, I stood now, and moved closer to the wall.

Argo looked angry, and he grabbed me. I fought, scratching his hands, and all.

"GIVE ME THE DAMNED CLOTH" shouted Argo, snatching the cloth from Scabior's hand...then placing it over my mouth.

_'Mint, hawk's eye...blue beetles wing...elf's blood...'_

My vision blurred, all the colors beginning to mesh together, and then...it was dark.

* * *

><p>"Calm down" Lucius said, attempting to soothe Hermione.<p>

"I shouldn't have ever let her go...why are they doing this? What's happening" Hermione sobbed, Lucius wrapped his arms around her.

"Avery's pack has something planned, whatever it is...it must be important to complete, if they are recruiting new members" responded Lucius.

"Oh...my poor baby" cried Hermione.

There she went again, being motherly...it must irritate Lucius to no end. Not receiving what he naturally would come for, but would have to comfort a young woman instead. It must be torture. This could almost bring a smile to her face, if she were not so worried about her daughter.

If matters could not seem to get any worse...they always would.

* * *

><p>Draco could feel his breath traveling through his body, his body was desiring only one...what had he done? He'd watched her grow, but now every time he closed his eyes – there he was – mercilessly penetrating her body. Hearing the noise of the bedpost shifting, but even more so making squeaking sounds with his every thrust. Then there was the moans escaping her lips, and how soft her skin felt...how he could grip her hair, and make her suck <em>his<em> erection. Blood was pumping to his cock, and no amount of pleasuring himself with his own hand would make any difference. He was sitting on the wooden floor, and trying to understand what had happened.

_You are on a hill...there is nothing, but darkness. There is a light in this darkness, it is moving, it is dancing...you are chasing it, you are fighting for it...it's hands touch yours, Evee's hands touch yours; but it is different. Gentler, lighter, sweeter – her lips briefly touch yours, and soon you are undressed. Kissing her, everywhere you must...anywhere you want, you have her continuously. She never begging for you to stop, only pleasure. This is your only desire...she is your only desire, you will do anything to get her. You would kill for her, die for her, be the only thing she needs – a husband._

All those words had melted into one, and Draco had nothing; but desires for Evee. What was this? No Imperious curse, no charms, nothing he'd ever faced...yet he couldn't resist.

"Having difficulty adjusting" questioned Demitri.

"Why would you do _this_, whatever _this_ is" Draco breathed.

"What you are going through is called _engravement_, it's what happens when your mate is chosen for you" stated Demitri.

"But why? I watched her grow up" Draco stated.

"Yes, and that is why my father insisted that the dark lord choose you...now you'll do anything to get Evee" Demitri said, beginning to leave.

"Even kill Hermione" questioned Draco.

Demitri paused at the door.

"Even kill _Ms. Granger_" replied Demitri, leaving the room.

He could feel his blood boil for hatred only for himself, and what he now desired...but he could never hate Evee.

_'SHUT UP' _he shouted within himself.

This was so wrong, so _VERY_ wrong...


	4. To Be Chosen

Demitri slumped in his armchair, looking towards Draco's bedroom door. What had he done...what had he done? He remembered the moment his father had told him the plan...in his the Avery Manor Library; or as some called it _'The Ancient House Of Avery Library'_.

"_Father...are you sure this is right, using the Malfoy boy – perhaps another" Demitri had insisted._

"_Another" hissed Arceo, his eyes narrowing towards his son._

_ Demitri recoiled, not wanting his father to Cruciatus Curse him...though he was now a technical 'man'. Voicing his opinion against his father's was still **prohibited.**_

"_It is an **honor** for Draco, to be chosen" stated Arceo._

_ Argo scoffed, now having entered the library._

"_Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a **mission**...you'd think he's gone batty" voiced Argo._

_ Arceo rolled his eyes at his eldest son (by fifteen seconds)._

"_Tom is indeed my friend, and in no way has gone **mad**...Draco is close to them, therefore, he is certainly the proper candidate for all of this" stated Arceo._

Someone cleared their throat, jolting him back into reality. It was Draco...

"What exactly were we planning on doing, about the _Granger _situation" he questioned.

Draco looked quite concerned, especially it being he'd have to kill a close friend.

"A hex should do it...I'm sure you're well capable-" "Right" Draco agreed, seeming to dismiss himself towards the door, and then disappearing on spot.

Demitri sighed, _'poor boy'_...

* * *

><p>Draco coughed on his reappearance, he'd landed back at the lake...Lake Evee. He was on the sand, his shiny black shoes were being brushed over by waves. Looking up he sees a cliff, along with his family cabin above it. Draco closed his eyes, and as he reopened them...he was on the hill, but in his animagus form. The wind whipped around his fur, and it felt wonderful as it flowed through him. This is where he went, whenever he needed to be alone, to figure everything out...he gazed at the open ocean, there was a muggle island far off. He could see it, he was unaware of its name...but remembered what his mother had called its meaning...<em>hope<em>..._. _

"_Lake Evee's Last Hope" his mother said._

_ He'd been five, her arms wrapped sweetly around him. Draco had felt protected, this was his happiest memory. His mother stood up, and then his father stood beside her. He smiled at his mother, kissed her eyelids, then her lips...after that they all were gazing at the horizon._

_ Draco was playing in the grass, unknowing how perfect this moment was, how much this moment would mean to him, how he'd never see his father smile even once more...how he'd never feel that gentle, loving, warm kiss from his mother. _

Nevermore, would he know of only happiness...but more of _**hate...**_and his soon constant need for protection. Leaving him with the only option of hexing his _'best'_ friend, of course Blaise would remain. However, how would this matter? He was looking forward to Hermione's death, and Evee being married to himself. Was it right to assume, that perhaps – perhaps, Blaise was a worse father than his own...and perhaps, it was not best to ever be chosen.

Draco watched as the sun began to lower, ever so slowly in the sky. He breathed in the warmth, heard his mother's laugh, and saw his father's smile once again. However, as the sun slowly crept downward, and brought night. Draco apparated, only leaving the sound of a grim crack...which he'd left behind.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, Lucius was in the bedroom awaiting her return. She couldn't help, but feel helpless. Where had they taken little Evee? When would she see her again. The lights in her living room went out, she went for her wand, but heard the a quick thump – and it was gone.<p>

"Evening Hermione" came voice from the shadows.

She gasped.

"Draco" Hermione responded.

She was ready to jump up, and run to hug him. Though something stopped her, something wasn't right...this was not _her_ Draco.

"I'm sorry" Draco apologized.

Hermione felt confused.

"If you're sorry for worrying me-" "No, not that" Draco said, interrupting her.

He seemed disgusted by something, perhaps the fact that his father's snoring was slightly recognizable.

"Draco, I'm sorry" she said.

"I've heard enough lies from you" hissed Draco.

Hermione backed up a bit, as she saw him draw his wand. It wasn't like Draco to be so _rash_, this was _certainly_ not the Draco she knew.

"I'd only invited him in" Hermione lied.

Draco's eyes narrowed, god he'd caught on. Her relationship with Draco would certainly worsen now, and she could tell Draco's blood was beginning to bowl. She could see his rage coming off of his, in hot...steamy waves – was she really being turned on by this?

"_Imperio"_ Draco hissed.

What the hell was he doing? Draco couldn't fight it though, he continued to tilt his wands towards Hermione.

"_Close your eyes...obey me" something whispered in his ear._

Draco began to feel a pain shoot through him, and his eyes closed. When he'd opened them once more, the place was destroyed. Blood on the walls, the table was knocked on its side, and the glass within the table had shattered on the floor. Coffee had spilled onto a picture of Hermione and Evee – what had he done? Draco looked down the hall, his father was bleeding on the floor, but was barely alive...just barely.

The balcony beside the ruined couch (which looked to have been torn by...claws). Draco was afraid to look over the ledge, but did. There was Hermione, her arm was tied with rope (so tightly her arm was bleeding, while a bone poked through part of the rope). She was being held onto the balcony, by only that. He heard the familiar sound of the Ministry of Magic aurors coming to appear.

There was a howl, and for an odd reasoning he recognized it. Quickly he jumped from the balcony, being an unjust move...however, he transfigured, and as he landed the earth shook. Parts of the muggle landscaping had folded around where he'd landed, in a large circle. It had stopped at the sidewalks before the apartments. Draco quickly began to run onward, to get away from here...whatever destruction had been caused! Whatever he had done...

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's Attack:<strong>** Hermione's**** Point Of View**

Draco shouted out "Imperio", and Hermione could feel the control. She couldn't hear what he was saying, or perhaps she would've stopped herself...Hermione threw herself into the glass table, and she fell over sideways. The pain caused her to scream, the chips of glass in her shoulder and waist continued to press in. She felt a momentarily release from the curse, and she pulled out the glass. Lucius strode out of the Master Bedroom, and was wide eyed. Apparently Hermione certainly must have been a _sight._

The Imperius Curse took back over, and she was once again a puppet. She stood herself up, and just stood there...though her legs were weak. Then Lucius was shot into the China cabinet, and he breathed heavily.

_'Stop it' she screamed within herself._

Hermione looked to Draco's lips, and saw the word "Crucio" stated, and Lucius' body shook with a fury.

"_STOP" she shouted again._

Lucius' body was levitated up, and then shot down the hall. His head hit the door knob, and his eyes were closed. Hermione was once again freed from the curse, and ran down the hall. She touched Lucius' face, and lowered her hand to his neck. There was still a pulse...thank god...

What was Draco doing? Had those werewolves done something to him? He'd just attacked his father, and hadn't let him recover for a fair fight. Hermione bolted over to the glass table once again, and looked at the picture of her and Evee. Coffee had spilled on it, and she looked to Draco with tear filled eyes.

"Please, I still have to take care of her" Hermione said.

"No" breathed Draco, shooting Hermione through the balcony's glass window.

Hermione felt herself smash through the stone, and then her arm was caught through the stone. Causing a crack to be unleashed, that sent birds flying from the trees, and she looked at the blood...this made her faint...


End file.
